degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI:NEXT CLASS S02E03 my way
MENTAL HOSPITAL – INSIDE Hunter sits facing his mum. Hunter: You don’t get it, I told you I was fine and yet still I’m here. Mrs Hollingsworth: You ran away. Your friend is lucky she didn’t make you stay. You could’ve hurt her. The councilor walks to Hunter. Hunter: Another person sent to talk to me. Quit while your ahead. Councilor: Look Hunter, I’m not one of the others sent to talk to you. Hunter: Mum go away. Mrs Hollingsworth walks off to Frankie, Hunter: so what’s first. Do you shock me until I tell you everything? Councilor: Hunter this isn’t a torture camp. We are here to make you feel better. Hunter: So I am insane. Councilor: Not better like that. Hunter you suffer from Oppositional defiant disorder. And depression. Hunter: Your point is. Councilor: I’m going to ask you a few questions. First up, What do you do in your free time? Hunter: Games Councilor: Have you ever been bullied before? Hunter: Not that I know of. Councilor: What do you want to do in life Hunter: Get out of this stupid hospital where everyone tries to be nice because they’re afraid that you will flip out on them and bring a gun in. THEME SONG DEGRASSI – GYM The volleyball team walk in to see a training court set up. Lola: What the Shay: Did we book the wrong time. Frankie: Nope, I talked to Tristan. He told me I can set up all this. Look I know you guys hate me and that I can’t join the team again but I just want you guys to forgive me. Shay: Can we test out the equipment or is it just for show? Frankie: Yes, sure. Well I’m gonna get going, Have fun. DEGRASSI – BY THE STAIRS The volleyball team sit by the stairs. Goldi: Wow guys look at this. It’s the zoo. A video of the zoo painting graffiti on the back of the school. '' Shay: What the heck? Kara: It’s the zoo, they will attack no matter what. Lola: Wait it’s a live stream. They must still be here. Kara: Wow good job. Shay: With Lola that’s a miracle. Goldi: Lets go. ''The girls run off. Shay: Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Zoo member 1: What does it look like Lola: It looks like you guys are painting on our wall. Hey is that supposed to be me. Goldi: Lola, shh Zoo member 2: Wait is that Kara. Zoo member 1: The famous Kara. Shay: Leave Kara alone. Zoo member 1: Who are you. Shay: Shay Powers Team capatain so you better – Kara: Shay I’ve got this. Look Carmila get out of here. Leave the team alone, I know you mad that I left. Zoo member 1: I don’t care that you left. It’s about what your team did. Shay: What? Zoo member 1: The picture. We know you made it. Lola: Hey it w— Shay: Lola leave it. Lola: Wait I’ve got this. Look caramel, I like your name. But it wasn’t us that did it well kind of, they didn’t do it, but— Kara: Shut up Lola! Lola: What. Kara walks off. Zoo member 1: Shay powers right. Zoo member 2 walks to the wall and write her name. Lola: Hey. Shay: Lola just be quiet for once, You’re so stupid. Shay walks off. MENTAL HOSPITAL – INSIDE Frankie walks in to see Hunter sitting. Frankie: Hey how are you doing? Hunter: How’s Miles? Frankie: He’s fine. They lamppost hit the car first and then his leg so the impact wasn’t that hard. He will be able to walk by next week. Hunter: So what do you want? Frankie: I just came to check on you. Hunter: Don’t lie Frankie. You only ever say something nice to me when you want something. Frankie: That’s not true. Hunter: It is. You don’t care about anyone’s feelings. Frankie: Why are you being so mean. Hunter: Frankie, you don’t deserve the things you get. I don’t apologies for a stupid prank and everyone hates me. Everyone stares at Hunter. He calms down. Hunter: I’m sorry. Frankie: Hunter are you okay? Hunter: I want to get out of here. Frankie: I brought you something. Frankie pulls out Hunters computer. Hunter: Am I allowed to use this. Frankie: Not sure but you’re right. I’m only nice when I want something. But as soon as you get out – Hunter: If. Frankie: When. We can go out for a big lunch. Hunter: So what do you want? Frankie: I want to make a video for the team apologizing to my friends. Hunter: Give it here. Hunters Councilor looks at him. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM Tiny, Grace and Zig all in class. Grace: So how is ms pink. Zig: Yeah has she rescued any magical unicorn that can’t find their rainbow. Tiny: Lola is fine. Zig: What is it with her. Tiny: What? Grace: She’s dumb Tiny: Creative. Not dumb. Grace: You don’t even believe yourself. Lola stands outside from behind the door over hearing the conversation. Moments later they all leave the class. Lola: Do you think I’m stupid? Tiny: Woah, don’t scare me. Lola: so do you. Tiny: What Lola: Think I’m stupid. Tiny: No Lola: Your friends do. Tiny: Don’t listen to them. Lola: Ask anyone. Hey Maya, Maya. Maya: Hey guys. Lola: Do you think I’m stupid? Maya: What? Maya looks at Tiny doing NO signals. Lola looks back. Tiny stops. Lola: See. Maya walks off. Tiny: Lola you’re not stupid. Lola: So now I’m ugly. Tiny: What? Lola: Smart people are the ugly ones. I mean look at Einstein. Tiny: What? Lola: I will show you Tiny Bell. I will be the first pretty smart girl ever. Now I just need a plan. MENTAL HOSPITAL – INSIDE Hunter and Frankie waiting for the computer to load. Frankie: Is it ready? Hunter: Yeah. Frankie: Finally, so pass it here. Hunter: I gotta pee, good luck. Frankie presses the play button. Frankie: Hey guys It’s Frankie. DEGRASSI SCHOOL – GYM The girls in the gym looking at Frankie’s video Frankie on video: And I would just like say. Sorry. After being pranked by the zoo I felt abused. And I can never take out my anger right. Every time I get something good, my stupid brain thinks I don’t deserve it. HOSPITAL ''' Frankie: I understand it may be hard for you to ever fully trust me even though you should hate me. '''DEGRASSI Frankie on video: It would make me very happy if you guys could give me one last chance and let me back on the team. HOSPTAL Hunter walks out of the Bathroom. Frankie: So yeah This has been Frankie Hollingsworth. Hunter: Was that improv or have you been practicing. Frankie: I’m good aren’t I. Hunter I have to. Hunter: Go. Frankie grabs the laptop and runs off. Hunter’s Councilor walks up to him. Councilor: So you like computer stuff. Hunter: Haven’t we been over this stuff. Councilor: You love your sister. Hunter: No I hate her. He says sarcastically. Councilor passes Hunter an empty book with comic strips. Councilor: I see something in you. Hunter smiles. Councilor: An actual smile. Hunter: What am I supposed to do with this? Councilor: Whatever you want. The Councilor gets up and walks off DEGRASSI – GYM The team are all surrounding Frankie. Frankie: Thank you guys. This means everything. Kara: You’re lucky Shay was practicing. Or we never would have saw it. Goldi runs in. Goldi: Guys you need to see this. Shay: What. Goldi: It’s Lola. DEGRASSI SCHOOL – OUTSIDE The girls run outside to see Lola holding up signs. Frankie: Lola what are you doing? Kara: I don’t understand this girl. Lola: Guys join the protest. Shay: What are we supposed to be protesting about. Lola: Everyone but Shay. Shay: What? Lola: Lets go. Goldi: Go where? Lola: We are heading to Vanderbilt prep. Shay: Think about what you’re doing. Kara: No she’s right. They can’t keep getting away with this. Shay: Frankie stop them. Frankie: Why me? Police drive up. Officer: What seems to be the problem. Lola: Necessary protest. Vanderbilt prep keep blaming us for the poster made about drugs. Frankie: Lola. Lola: They won’t stop pranking us. Officer: Wait there are blaming you for the poster. Frankie: You seriously don’t need to get involved-- Officer: I wasn’t asking you. Mr Simpson runs out. Mr Simpson: What seems to be the problem. Officer: A bunch of girls from your school seem to have been heading to a protest against another school for pranking them. Mr Simpson: Girls, Inside, Now! The girls walk inside. Except lola. Mr Simpson: I assure you everything will be fine. Officer: It seems you have some Petty teenagers. Sort them out. Lola runs in. HOSPITAL - INSIDE Miles walks in to see Hunter. Hunter: Hey. Miles: Hey man. How is it. Hunter: Fine. Dont you need like crutches. Miles: No they said the impact wasnt that rough but i just shouldnt run though. Hunter: So when do you go back to Vanderbilt Miles: I'm not sure I might not go back. Hunter: Why because of that drugs thing. Miles: No it's just not my thing. Hunter: But its all about writing. Dont do it because of me. Miles: I'm not its just too strict. Frankie runs in Hunter: Hey how was the video. Frankie: It was good they let me back in but Lola decided to make posters to go down to vanderbilt prep for a protest. Hunter: Have you seen Yael. Frankie: No. But I do have one thing. Frankie shows them her phone. Miles: Is that a youtube channel. Frankie: Yeah. I already have 17 subscribers. Hunter: Oh your not gonna be one of those Beauty gurus. Frankie: Whats wrong with that. Miles: Are those them people who just show stupid make up. Frankie: You two are so annoying. I'm leavin. Hunter: Wait, Give Yael this. Hunter hands Frankie his comic. Frankie: What is this? Is this a comic. Hunter: Yes. Frankie: Wait a love comic. Hunter: Read it and your dead. HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE - INSIDE Frankie gets in. And walks up to her room gets ready by putting on makeup. She pulls out her camera. Frankie: Hey Everyone It's Frankenstein with a live stream and a huge bag today. She hears a glass shatter outside. DEGRASSI SCHOOL OUTSIDE Lola and Shay walk up to school from seperate ways. Shay: Lo, Lo. Lola: What Shay Shay: Whats wrong? Lola: Dont worry. Shay: Actually I do worry. You were so rude yesterday. Lola: I'm rude, your always underestimating me. The girls stop talking for a second. Lola: Shay do you think Im stupid? Shay: No its just sometimes You say the wrong thing and get people in trouble. I'm sorry. Lola: I'm sorry more. The girls hug. Frankie walks up to school and everyone stares at her. '' Frankie: Hey guys. ''Tristan and Mr Simpson walk outside. Mr Simpson: There she is. Tristan: Wait sir calm down Mr Simpson: Frankie Hollingsworth. My office now. Frankie goes inside with Mr Simpson following behind. Lola: Tristan whats happening. Tristan: Apparently Frankie was doing a live stream and something really racist happened. HOSPITAL - INSIDE Miles and Hunter sit in the chair playing connect 4. Yael walks in and looks around. Hunter: Yael! Yael turns to see hunter and they run up to eachother hugging eachother. Hunter starts to cry. Hunter: I'm so sorry. Yael: Me too. Hunter: Why didnt you come earlier. Yael: I thought you didnt want to see me since you blocked me. Hunter: Oh its a policy They say we have to block off triggers. Yael: I'm a trigger. Hunter: Dont worry. Your a good one. Hunter and Yael Kiss. DEGRASSI - HALLWAYS Lola run up to Frankie after she leaves the office. Lola: Frankie what happened? Frankie: Wheres Shay? Lola: Frankie what happended? Tristan said something about a video. Frankie looks to see Shay on her phone. Frankie on the video: There are people outside my house. '' ''Frankie calls the police: Hello there are two men trying to break into my house. They are both tall hench and Black I' live at She looks at the computer still on and shuts down the computer. '' ''Frankie on the video: My name Is Frankie Hollingsworth and I live at 45 Kentel Toronto. '' ''Shay skips forward. Frankie on the video: Mum I was so scared. They almost got in. The world would be so much better without those people. Shay looks up at Frankie. Frankie: Shay I didnt mean it like -- Shay: How else could you mean it. Who are, those people? Shay runs outside. Frankie: Shay wait. Shay: I'm done waiting for you Frankie Frankie grabs Shays hand. Frankie: Shay. Shay falls down the stairs. Lola: Holy Shay The episode ends. Please treat this like you would treat any dergrassi episode leave any ideas down below. EPISODE TITLE: #LIVESTREAM Category:Blog posts